


The Least of It

by Kitty_KatAllie



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alpha!Shin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Sena, PWP, becuz they both be in heat, dudes this is just PWP, filthy filthy PWP, it's utter shite, mentions of mpreg, too many fucking commas, underage becuz they both be under 17, with feelings at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Sena was sure now that it had been simmering for hours, since maybe even the game. That the only reason he hadn’t become a panting, whimpering mess before now was the adrenaline and the pain of the game keeping it at bay. He never thought he’d thank Shin, Seijuuro for not pulling his punches.





	

The bookbag thudded to his bedroom floor, books and papers and pencils spilling out, rolling over the floor, scattering like leaves. But his palms stayed flat against the door, chest heaving, and his eyes shuttered closed. It was drowning him, this strange too-hot heat that licked at his skin from the _inside_. Breaths were jagged pants and sweat slid down his temple, down the back of his neck, tickling along his spine. A low, needy whine hissed past his teeth.

Sena was sure now that it had been simmering for _hours_ , since maybe even the game. That the only reason he hadn’t become a panting, whimpering mess before now was the adrenaline and the pain of the game keeping it at bay. He never thought he’d _thank_ Shin, Seijuuro for not pulling his punches. The Oujou Knight flashed through his mind at the thought and he let out an honest-to-goodness _moan_ , a sound he’d not even made the first time he figured out what his dick was for. He hadn’t popped a knot or gotten slicked before, but eh, dicks were dicks even before presenting.

P-presenting…

Horror fluttered over Sena’s face as his hand scrabbled at his belt and pants button. It was right around the right age. And… and at the school; he hadn’t even taken a shower once they’d gotten back to Deimon. He’d already felt like his skin was too tight and his clothes were rubbing his nerves endings _raw_. The smell of his teammates, the beta and alpha pheromones, even Mamori’s sweet, motherly Alpha scent he’d always been so weak to, had been _disgusting_. He had mainly run straight home to escape the smell of them, the odor that had coated the back of his throat and made him want to gag. None of them had smelled… _right_. The idea of touching them, or them touching him, in any way, even accidentally, had made him jittery and anxious.

His green slacks sagged around his bony hips and, with eyes clenched shut, he reached down and gripped himself. The effect was almost instantaneous, his whole body doubling over as he cried out harshly, but quietly (he’d always been quiet). His eyes were wide, so wide they burned and teared up, but he knew immediately that it wasn’t enough. As good as his hand on his cock felt, he already felt… _empty_. Something hot slid through him like a knife, making him whimper and his grip tighten. Slowly, so fucking slowly, Sena braced one hand against the wall and moved his hand out of the front of his pants. Teeth cut into his bottom lip and an internal mantra played out in his head uselessly, _please not omega please not omega please not omega_ , it just… it wouldn’t be _fair_. After all these years, of running and being beat down, of taunts in his ear of how weak he is, how he’s obviously an omega, how he’s born to be someone’s _bitch_ , he finally, _finally_ chose to do something strong. He chose to stay on his feet and _run_. He _won_ today, damn it! He WON. Against _Shin Seijuuro_.

But his fingers pressed between his cheeks and he gasped aloud, eyes popping open and eyes glowing a gold he couldn’t actually see.

Because against his fingertips is a slick wetness that makes it all too easy to press _inside_.

“ _Nonononono_ ,” he wheezed, fighting back tears. He fell to his knees, palm slapping to the floor and his face pressed to the edge of the rug. There was a pencil under his hand and a book under one knee, and he was pretty sure there’s another book pressing into his forehead, but all he could focus on was the way his fingers sink deeper and how _it’s_ _not enough_ and _no no no anything but omega_.

He stayed kneeling and shaking on the ground until it physically hurt; trudged down to confess to his parents long after the sun has set. It still hadn’t been long enough to want to face it yet.

…

“Omega! Oh, Sena-kun! This is wonderful! I just _knew_ you’d present this year. How are you feeling? You’re not in heat, right? You really shouldn’t be in school, Sena-kun, your first heat will be any day now, you know? You’re okay, though?” Mamori motherhenned, cool hands pressing to his admittedly warm cheeks. He’d always run a little cold, though, so he probably just wasn’t used to it. Her pretty blue eyes flashed scarlet in her worry and he couldn’t help but flash his shiny new gold back.

“I’m fine, Mamori-neechan. Really. I went to the doctor this morning. Hiruma-san said I had to go meet at the clubhouse this afternoon. I don’t want to make him angry.” _Ever._ Sena shuddered just thinking of it.

Mamori set her fists on her hips and scowled. “You’re the _secretary_. You can take a day off while the spring tournament is over. Presenting is very important! You should have taken a rest day,” she scolded.

With his hormones already a cocktail thanks to his new presentation, having an Alpha _scold_ him, in _public_ (okay, so in the hallway, no one is even paying them any attention except for a few absent sniffs in his direction) made Sena cringe. Embarrassingly, a whine slipped past his gritted teeth and Mamori immediately looked contrite.

“Oh, Sena-kun, I’m sorry.” Her warm, soft hands fell on his shoulders and she rubbed her even softer cheek against his, scenting him affectionately. Instead of calming him down, as it always had in the past, Sena’s back went up.

He was halfway down the corridor, eyes glowing gold and chest heaving, before he even registered the action. Her scent was already on him though, thick and heavy and _sweet_ and it _wasn’t right_.

“Sena-kun?”

“I gotta go!” Sena wrenched out painfully. He hightailed it away, papers and clothing fluttering in his wake. Mamori frowned in his direction.

“Ah! His lunchbox and umbrella! I’ll give them to his class rep. I’d hate to push him,” Mamori sighed softly.

Luckily (?!!?) Hiruma gave two-to-zero shits about omegas or alphas (being a beta probably helped there, but Sena had a feeling that even if Hiruma was an _omega_ , he’d be exactly the same). Kurita tried to point out there was _technically_ a restriction on omegas playing rough contact sports, but Hiruma just waved a negligent hand and said he’d handle it. The envelope of pictures, along with Hiruma’s brusque instructions, were shoved into Sena’s hands and he went up to his classroom to do as asked. It had been such a relief to sink back into the memories of the game, remembering the roar of the crowd and the beat of the ground beneath his cleats. It… it was over… he realized slowly. All of it over. And he’d just _started_. Even if Hiruma got permission for Sena to play (which he probably would, there really wasn’t a question), it didn’t change the fact it was _over_. The pictures blurred and wobbled in his vision as tears streamed down his face. He wanted to blame it on his new omega… _ness_ , but he knew that wasn’t true. He… he _missed_ it. And it’d only been a few days, just two games. He lifted the envelope again to put the useful ones back in, when…

The last picture fluttered to his desktop.

Sniffling and rubbing at his eyes with one arm, he lifted it up to see. The picture shivered and it took way too long for Sena to realize it was his _hand_ that was shaking.

Shin.

His scowling face was mostly hidden by the helmet he wore, and his brows were low in an obvious concentrated frown, but… _Shin_. It repeated in his head over and over, that weak, quivery heat building in the pit of his stomach once more as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

The door kicked open with a crash and Sena squeaked and jumped, butt _leaving_ the chair, as Hiruma and Kurita sauntered in. As they discussed amefuto, Sena discreetly slipped the photo in his inner jacket pocket.

...

It was still in his pocket, hot against his ribcage, when he stood in the rain and stared down at the rope ladder lying forgotten in the mud. His palm pressed to it, feeling it bend and warp to his side. Shin was probably right now training. Practicing for his next game, his eyes on the goal of the Christmas Bowl. Where he would be waiting for _Sena_. His umbrella clicked shut and dropped to the ground.

Mud caked his skin, his clothes, dragged down his legs until he could barely lift them. It had been dark when he’d started, but now it was almost pitch black. His mother would worry soon, and his father, too. Especially now he was officially an omega (like everyone else, they hadn’t been surprised, merely excited and happy for him). He bent over, hands clasped on his knees, as he caught his breath. He’d hoped that running himself ragged would accomplish two things- 1) improve his movement and speed, and 2) distract him from the fever that had been a low-grade burn for days. Clawing at his tie to loosen it- _why_ was he still wearing it?- he snagged up the ladder and began to roll it up.

“Eyeshield.”

It fell with a clatter and squishy-sounding thud. Okay, he’d definitely been out here too long. He was hearing things. No way was-

“Eyeshield 21.”

His shoe squelched as he turned to see what had to be impossible. No way was _Shin_ , Oujou Knight, at _Deimon High_. No way was he just standing in there in the rain, looking just as flushed and out of breath as Sena felt. Shin strode towards him, face set in angry-looking lines and Sena backpedaled, arms pinwheeling.

“ _Hiiiii_ , this is a hallucination. My hormone-addled brain is making you up, you’re totally not here right now but _oh my god, please don’t kill me!?_ ” he shrieked, hands clenching into fists as his eyes slammed shut. He leaned back, almost right off his feet onto his ass, but Shin’s hand were gripping his elbows and his face was pressed to Sena’s neck. To where his pulse beat too fast. Where his scent was strongest.

“ _Eyeshield._ I knew it.”

“Kn-knew w-what?” Sena chattered. Before, he’d been numb to the rain, but with Shin’s body so close and _so hot_ , everywhere Shin wasn’t touching felt icy.

Shin leaned back, one hand grasping Sena’s chin to force his face up. Sena’s eyes fluttered open, lashes heavy with rain and some weird lethargy. Without a word, Shin’s eyes flashed red.

“Ho-Holy- _what the hell!?_ ” Sena squawked, tugging away. Well, _trying_ to, Shin’s hands were like _iron_. “What are you- this is a nightmare! Wake up, wake up, Sena!” he pleaded desperately, eyes snapping shut again.

“Sena.”

The sound of his name, not _Eyeshield_ , coming from Shin’s mouth had shudders racing down Sena’s spine. That same hot need from the game day churned in his gut, slicing through him like a white-hot wire.

“Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_ ,” Sena wheezed. It was cold out, it was still raining, but he was hot all over. Too hot. His clothes clung too tightly and felt almost like heavy slime on his sensitive flesh.

“It happened right after the game. I couldn’t… I couldn’t think. I just knew I needed to find you,” Shin was saying, words a low raspy sound.

“You… you presented, too?” Sena asked, the words punched out of him. His wide eyes tracked Shin’s face and the older student nodded. “B-But… you’re… you’re a second year. You…”

Shin shrugged. “It’s not the same for everyone.” His eyes flashed red again, following Sena’s tongue when he unconscious licked his lips.

“We g-gotta… you g-gotta l-let me go,” Sena whispered. Shin’s hands convulsed. “I… I think…”

Shin nodded, knowing exactly what Sena was about to say. He’d obviously been feeling it, too. The build-up of tension thickening between them. But Sena was already swaying closer, eyes slipping half-closed, nose pressing to the center of Shin’s chest. _Alpha_. Everyone had smelt so _bad_ , so _wrong_. He shuffled closer, rubbing his cheek against the rapid thudding of Shin’s heart.

“H-Heat. I sh-shouldn’t have come here,” Shin rasped even as his arms wrapped around Sena’s smaller, slighter frame.

“ _Mhm_ ,” Sena hummed, drugged on Shin’s scent and heat. “B-Bad idea. T-take me home, alpha,” the first year slurred, hands grasping the tails of Shin’s white coat. Those… those weren’t the right words... that wasn’t what he meant to say. Why was it a bad idea? Why…?

“Eyesh- S-Sena, I…don’t even know your name,” Shin growled, shaking his head to clear away the fog.

“Kobayakawa, Sena. I’m a first year,” Sena mumbled, using his grip on Shin’s top to push up on his toes and press his cold, damp nose to Shin’s collarbone. This time, Shin shuddered, a low grumbling-sounding groan torn free. Slick slid down his inner thighs. Sena was already soaked from rain and mud, he shouldn’t be able to tell, but it was so _hot_ and everything else was so _cold_. “Alpha, alpha, _please_.” There was definitely something wrong here. He didn’t even know what he was asking for. But his alpha was _right there_. His alpha that had presented _for_ Sena. What was wrong again? “ _My alpha_ ,” Sena stated out loud, eyes flashing gold under his lashes before he bit Shin’s collarbone.

Shin literally snarled as he lifted Sena right off his feet.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Sena shrieked, then laughed brightly and a little crazed from where he hung over one of Shin’s shoulders. “You’re sure you’re a s-second year? You’re kinda _b-big_ ,” Sena muttered, hand smoothing down the line of Shin’s spine.

He stumbled, quickly setting one large hand over Sena’s ass to hold him in place. The omega's eyes rolled to the back of his head, body strung tight. “Have to find…out of the rain,” Shin was muttering.

 _Hm, outta the rain. Yes, that sounds good. Very very good._ Sena gripped the soaking wet cloth in both fists and waited patiently. Well, he was kinda squirming, but Shin’s hand was _on his butt_ , okay? It was _so_ close to where he needed. He thought he felt empty before, but now? Sena wanted to sob he felt so desperate.

Some door squealed open, and Sena reared up, eyes blinking rapidly in the even darker… wherever. Vertigo overtook him before his back hit thick padding. To one side, he saw a net bag full of soccer balls and to the other, bright, orange cones. The door had been left open and Sena gaped up at Shin as the second-year yanked his shirts off, the dim light of streetlamps etching Shin’s probably _perfect_ body in pale yellow. He was only thinking _probably_ because omega-brain most likely was painting Sena's bias... but that was stupid. Shin was definitely perfect. Sena was so busy staring, mouth dry, it took him until Shin’s hands reached for his tie- _why was that still on!?_ \- to get on board.

And then he got _very on board_. “I-I got this,” he rushed to assure Shin, tearing it over his head and then attacking his buttons. There was a soft huff, but Shin was leaning down, nosing at Sena’s throat, as his hands worked at his pants. “ _Oh my god_ , is this even real? Are you really here?” Sena asked, crowing happily when his shirt was thrown aside and his arms wrapped around Shin’s damp shoulders.

“Yes.”

Shivers followed that simple, single syllable reply.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , I needed you. This whole time. Everyone else smelled so _bad_ ,” Sena breathed out in relief, rubbing his slack mouth against Shin’s throat. Hands gripped at his pants, tightening to bruising, but Sena merely wriggled eagerly, pressing into his fingertips. He wanted Shin’s marks _all over him_.

“I’m here. I won’t go,” Shin promised as he lowered Sena down to the mats. Sena blinked sluggishly up at Shin hovering over him and smiled, slow and satisfied.

“Good.” He tangled his fingers in Shin’s dripping hair and tugged him _down_.

Their mouths connected, awkward and off-angled. But they both moaned into it, tongues sweeping over lips and thrusting inexpertly into their mouths. Sena mapped the shape of Shin’s mouth, then bite at his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth to suck. He loved the plush feel of Shin’s lip trapped in his mouth, the bruised puffiness soothed under his tongue. Distracting tugs at his hips had him whining, but arching up. His belly burned at the exercise, so he kissed Shin _harder_ , mouth slanted and slick, too wide and too much teeth. Chilled bare skin pimpled with goosebumps as hands trailed up Sena’s legs. _Naked_ , he thought distantly, _I’m naked_. He gasped into Shin’s mouth, hips thrusting up.

“Sh-Shin? Shin, I…” Sena whimpered, frowning in confusion.

“I… I don’t…” Shin pulled away enough to stare down at him. His eyes were blown wide open, mouth parted, and skin flushed pink. At the same time, he looked _lost_ and just as baffled as Sena. With a start, Sena realized Shin hadn’t done this before. His handsome, beautiful alpha was an alpha because of _Sena_ , just like Sena had presented because of _Shin_. A part of him had figured that Shin must’ve done… _something_ , he was older and handsome and built like a brickhouse, surely he had some experience? But if the look on his face was any indication, he was as virginal as Sena.

Sena chewed on his battered lip, frowning and perplexed. Well, from everything he’d ever heard or seen, he should… Yeah. He wiggled and tried to turn onto his belly, because that was what he was _supposed_ to do, right? Belly down and present?

But panic skittered over Shin’s features and he pinned Sena’s wrists to the padding, still flat on his back.

“Wh-What?” Sena gasped. Something ugly and sick had him wanting to curl away. “You d-don’t wa-want-”

“No! _Yes_ , just not like that. I have to… I have to see your face,” Shin said, that edge of panic making his eyes bleed red around the edges.

“O-Ohkay,” Sena agreed, nodding and blushing slightly. It would’ve been less embarrassing the other way, but… “You… your fingers,” he whispered, hips squirming at the thought.

Shin frowned, red-tinted eyes squinting. Sena blushed even brighter and glanced to the side.

“ _I-In_ me _,_ please, Shin-san?”

“Seijuuro,” he grunted, but he looked down.

One hand released Sena’s wrist and flattened over his sternum. With a bracing gulp and mostly fueled by need, Sena grabbed _Shin’s_ wrist and shoved his hand down. His belly quivered and twitched under the dragging pressure of Shin’s palm and fingers, until, finally, the linebacker reached down low enough to slip down to where he was wet and aching. Sena’s fingers clenched around Shin’s wrist as his hips stuttered up, shoving onto the pads of Shins’ fingertips.

He could feel his lips moving, and distantly, he could hear himself repeating the same words over and over, just _please_ and _yes_ tumbling together into incoherence. When Shin’s finger breached him, slid into the hot slick heat of him, Sena’s body went taut and breath caught. He barely even noticed Shin’s mouth sliding down the same path his hand had taken, too wrapped up in the feeling of being _filled_ , even a little. His hips moved up and down, effectively fucking himself on Shin’s finger, already whining wordlessly because he needed _more_ , _now_. A shock of hot _wet_ on his cock had him bracing on an elbow- when had Shin let go of his other wrist?- and looking down in a daze. Shin was frowning down at the dark, angry-red erection lying over Sena’s belly, pre-cum already pooling in the smooth dip.

“Y-You d-don’t have t-to,” Sena tried to protest. Honestly, the last thing he was worried about right now was his dick, not when there was only _one finger_ in him and it wasn’t _moving_ , damn it. Shin glanced up at him, then, keeping eye contact, leaned down to lick at the clear fluid on Sena's skin. “O-Oh my _god_ ,” Sena exhaled. Those dark eyes flashed scarlet before shuttering closed to lap up every bit of it. “Sh- S-Seijuu _ro_.”

His fingers tangled in Shin’s wet hair before he fell back, his other hand falling over his eyes. Gasps were hitching out of him in time with his hips moving, with Shin’s _hand_ moving at last, while his tongue slid over Sena’s too-flushed skin. The tongue lowered, following the line of his hipbone, then down to the pit of his groin was he knew scent was strongest, even stronger than at his neck or wrists. His legs automatically hooked over Shin’s shoulders, crying out sharply as a second finger slipped inside.

“Yes, yes, Sei-Seijuuro, moremoreplease, it’s _good,_ please, I need-” Sena pleaded while his hips moved faster, even though it hurt a little, too fast, too much, too soon.

Hot breath fanned over his inner thigh, his sac, and lips pressed to his taint.

“S-Sei? Wha-what’reyoodoing?” Sena slurred.

“You’re moving too fast. It’s going to hurt,” was Shin’s concerned reply. The worry had Sena smiling dopily under the cover his hand. His alpha already cared about _him_ , about his _pain_.

“I’m good, it’s _so good_ , I promise, please, I need you,” Sena assured him, pressing down his hips so Shin’s fingers sunk in all the way to his palm. He groaned at the feel of it, the fingertips brushing against something inside him that had sparks bouncing behind his eyelids. There was a deep rumbling, that made Sena think of Pitt purring, and a breath later, a mouth pressed to his hole.

Sena blinked wide teary eyes at the roof of the equipment shed they were in. It was too dark to make out details, but Sena wasn’t _looking_ anyway. His entire being was focused on the hesitant, gently lapping tongue at his hole. A tongue was sliding between fingers, prodding at the stretched out muscle, thrusting into him in a parody of what Sena _needed_. His breaths were panicky-fast, but nothing about him was _anxious_. His spine bowed, fingers twisting in Shin’s hair between his legs, body shaking apart as he cried out Shin’s name. Babbling and pressing towards Shin’s mouth only to wriggle away, undone and overwhelmed, pressing down again for more. Tears were leaking from the corners of his ears, tickling his ears as it soaked into his hair.

“S-Sei-Sei _Sei_ ,” Sena gasped on a sob. Screamed as a third finger worked its way in to spread him open wider than he’d ever been.

When he came to, the white in his vision fading into normal colors, Shin was hovering over him, looking this-side-of terrified. Drunkenly, Sena reached up to touch the sharp planes of his face, thumb brushing over glistening lips.

“Kn-Knot me,” he murmured, wobbly legs curling over Shin’s. His eyes flashed gold to Shin’s red as he smiled stupidly. He felt sopping wet and his skin was covered in sweat and cum up to his chest, but he wasn’t done. He was still too hot and Shin’s fingers were thankfully still in him, but he needed _more_. “Sei, Sei,” he breathed, cupping the back of his head and yanking him down.

He tasted himself on Shin’s mouth, his tongue, but Shin’s taste was like another hit of a drug. The groan that flooded his mouth as Shin’s cock skidded over his sticky stomach even sweeter.

“ _Knot me, knot me_ , Seijuuro, hurryhurry _please_ ” he begged, wriggling and finding enough strength to lock one leg around Shin’s waist and pressed his heel into Shin’s lower back.

“Yeah, yeah, I just…” his hands slipped over Sena’s hips, shaking and slick, shaking harder when Sena _whined_ at the loss of his fingers in him. “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Shin panted, forehead pressed to Sena’s, eyes downcast to watch himself.

Sena breath caught, anticipation and want freezing him in place. Shin shook too much the first time, slipping over Sena’s entrance to between his cheeks. But he took a deep steadying breath and slowly pushed in the second time. The guttural sound that left his mouth sounded _pained_ , but he was still pushing in gradually, hips working. Sena clutched at Shin’s back, eyes clenched shut and nails digging, cutting, into skin, only relaxing when Shin was seated fully inside.

“Ohgodalphamyalphaohgodohgod,” Sena rambled breathlessly, trying to wriggle _up_ , but Shin’s shaking arms wrapped around his waist and pinned Sena down with his weight.

“Don’t. Don’t move.”

“ _Seijuuro_ ,” Sena whined, nosing at Shin’s throat, placing tiny, fleeting kisses on his sweaty kiss.

“Just don’t. Sena, you’re… you’re so _hot_ and _tight_ , I can’t- I’d knot you right now,” Shin hissed past gritted teeth. Sena blinked and leaned back far enough to see Shin’s face, twisted up and pained, teeth actually bared.

Sena set his palms on each side of Shin’s face and waited for his eyes to open, startled and crimson. Sena smiled softly, the smile growing wider as the red bled away to dark, dark brown, black in this tiny shed behind Deimon High while it still poured buckets outside. He cupped the back of Shin’s head and pulled him down into another kiss, this time soft and slow, so slow, as his hips moved.

They gasped together at the feeling- the sweet drag and the instinctive tightening of Sena around Shin, scared of being empty. But Shin was already thrusting back in, again and again, their mouths slack and gasping, sweaty and rain-soaked hair falling into their eyes. Sena couldn’t quite get the rhythm, their hips just a little _off_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The feel of Shin’s cock filling him up, never completely leaving him, had the sobs back, fever-flush spreading from his crown to his _toes_. He was so so _close_. He’d already come, but his was ready to go again, ready to come when he was _full_. Whispered encouragements fell from him mouth, egging Shin faster, harder, until his hips slammed against Sena’s butt, the slap of skin on skin, the squelch of slick, obscene and _gross_ and so so very very _perfect_.

The tug on his rim had his eyes glowing gold and he turned his face away. He couldn’t- he couldn’t stop the heightened cries, but he _could_ muffle them with the mat, his own shoulder.

“Sena, Sena, look at me,” Shin demanded hoarsely, but it sounding like a plea. Sena stared up at him without thinking, mouth gaping red and damp and bruised, eyes glowing.

Their eyes stayed locked, red eyes on gold, as the knot swelled up hard and fast and tied them together. They moaned, eyes fluttering but not closing, as Sena tightened around him, better than anything Shin could’ve imagined and as the thick ball of flesh pressed right up against Sena’s prostate in a way Shin’s cock had missed. Shin ground his hips down, just to feel that tightness again, and that was all it took for Sena to shatter apart a second time. Shin collapsed, chest heaving and mouth on Sena’s throat, hips undulating lazily as he continued to spill into the wet clutch of Sena’s body.

Sena fell asleep with his fingers still stroking Shin’s back soothingly.

 

…

Sena woke up feeling sticky, hot, and achy. Also, like he’d run 16 km without stopping and then fallen under a block of concrete. A really heavy, _breathing_ , sweaty-skinned block of concrete. That smelled _really_ good.

“Hiiii?!” Sena shrieked, scrambling to push the weight away. Only to squawk in outraged pain as something _pulled_ at his-his…

His wide, dilated eyes met the sluggishly blinking gaze of one Shin, Seijuuro, ex-block of concrete and Sena knew- this is what hell was.

He’d thrown himself on _Shin Seijuuro_. He’d set his newly-omega-slicked ass right in Shin’s hands and then- oh _god_ , he’d _kicked Shin’s ass_ into knotting him!? He very clearly remembered digging a heel into Shin’s back for going too slow.

“Oh, oh my _god_ ,” Sena gasped in horror, hands over his flushed face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t- Mamori-neechan warned me- but I said I was fine. I-I just- one whiff of you and just _jumped_ you and I’m so so sorry!” Sena rattled on, sick to his stomach with humiliation.

Hands gently pulled Sena’s away from his face and he met Shin’s eyes reluctantly. The older alpha frowned in confusion, but his thumbs were rubbing soothing circles into the thin skin of Sena’s wrists.

“It was me, too. I shouldn’t have come here. I should’ve waited until after my rut had passed, but I thought I had it under control. I didn’t realize… I was just waiting for you,” Shin admitted. Shame darkened his frown, and genuine concern as well. “This is my fault.”

“No! It’s… it’s both of us, right? How about that?” Sena compromised with a tremulous smile. “I… I barely even know you and I hate to see you sad,” he added in an amazed whisper, eyes tracing every line and angle of Shin’s face.

A face that shuttered closed and scowled. “I will take full responsibility of the consequences.”

Sena tilted his head. “Consequences?”

Shin’s swallow clicked loudly before his gaze darted down to where they were still connected.

“ _Oh!_ You mean!” Sena’s eyes widened in understanding. “It’s okay! I mean, there’s still a chance, but it’s our first heat… er, rut? And I took a shot. It wasn’t a blocker, because they recommend not blocking the first one, but I did take a birth control shot. Oh- _oh thank god!”_ Sena pressed both hands to his thundering chest. “Oh _thank god_ I went to the doctor this morning. I told my mom I didn’t want to, I didn’t feel that bad, but she _insisted_. I need to buy her flowers or something.”

A quiet snort had Sena looked up in time to see Shin pressed his face to Sena’s shoulder and _laugh_ , body shaking, as much with humor as with relief.

“I… I’ll buy her a flower _store_.”

Sena laughed, too. “Wow, that was so stupid. We could’ve, wow, we could've screwed up a lot.” It really wasn’t that funny, but he couldn’t stop _laughing_. “Wh-what time is it, anyway? It was late…?”

“Ten.”

“TEN?!” Sena shrieked, shoving up on to his hands. They both winced, but Shin had shrunk enough to slip free this time. Which made Sena wince and grimace for an entirely different reason. “Oh, that’s… that’s a new feeling,” he muttered diplomatically while the mix of cum and slick trailed down his thighs.

Shin grunted and cast around for his soaking wet undershirt. It was better than nothing, though. Sena blushed, but cleaned up the best he could while Shin watched, nostrils flared and eyes red.

“This is kinda gross,” Sena pointed out as he balled it up.

“If you say so,” Shin shrugged. “I should take you home. I…” He gazed at Sena, eyes a little too wide, and Sena remembered like a jolt the same expression from before. Of looking _lost_.

“And we’ll talk tomorrow? _Talk_ -talk, not… _this_ ,” he suggested gently.

Shin nodded, but raked his gaze up and down Sena’s still naked body. “Probably advisable.” He sounded distinctly put out.

Something like smug triumph at Shin’s obvious interest in _him_ , had Sena fighting back the urge to preen. That’d just be distasteful really.

“D-Does… Does this mean we’re d-dating?” Sena asked, drawing up his legs slightly for covering, fingers fidgeting restlessly.

“I believe that’s the _least_ of it,” Shin said dryly. Sena dropped his forehead to his knees and _laughed_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just banged out super fast and fun and omfg what did i just write. it's literally my omegasena trash fic. that's it title. it's "dicks dicks and slippery butts" as I so succinctly capslocked at BB, and that's it. So um...
> 
> I give you my gift to this fandom?! *bows???*


End file.
